


Dinner Together

by Flakeblood



Series: Love is a Process [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship/Love, M/M, Roommates, just fluff, small hint of intimate actions but nothing written out, valentine's prompts, yes they enjoy watching bad monster movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Isaac, his roommate Trevor, and his boyfriend Hector all get together for a dinner.
Relationships: Hector/Isaac Laforeze, Trevor Belmont & Isaac Laforeze
Series: Love is a Process [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141622
Kudos: 9





	Dinner Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dinner  
> For the Castlevania Creatives Discord, 2021 Valentine's Prompts.

Isaac sipped at his tea, watching with a raised brow as his roommate, Trevor, attempted to get his boyfriend, Hector, to understand why he had to wiggle the control stick when drifting his kart.

The sun was setting, slowly, and cast the room in warm oranges and deep yellows. Isaac enjoyed the earthy scent of his drink, breathing slowly as Trevor became more and more enthused--or perhaps frustrated--his arms gesturing broadly to explain his idea. Isaac shook his head, even as he smiled.

“Not everyone has to understand the ideas behind Mario Kart strategy,” he said.

“He does if he’s going to play on my team again,” Trevor shot back.

Hector laughed, some sheepishness edging into his voice. “Sorry, this isn’t what I usually spend time on.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Isaac cut in. “Trevor is only so set on winning because he is an insufferable braggart.”

Trevor squawked out disagreements, but the atmosphere stayed light and teasing.

Isaac got up to retrieve their food when the knock came on the door. Trevor had put on a practice run for Hector, showing him how to use the controls and when. Isaac set the food down on a nearby counter and began gathering plates and more drinks. Pizza wasn’t his favorite, but the local restaurant did well enough that he couldn’t complain; Trevor and Hector liked it anyway. By the time he was ready to call them to grab dinner, Trevor was getting very into the demonstration, hovering beside Hector as Hector fumbled his way through a drift. Trevor reached out once and put his thumb over Hector’s, wiggling it back and forth as an example.

“If you needed some time to be alone, you only needed to say so,” Isaac teased.

Hector looked back with a smile, laughing at the joke. Trevor jumped and cursed, looking significantly more embarrassed with the angry pout on his face.

“Shut up. Is the food here?”

“You know well it is.” Still pleased with himself, he motioned Trevor towards the counters as he said, “Your vice is there too. Still cold.”

Trevor muttered a sarcastic thanks to God and beelined for the aforementioned drink. Shaking his head, Isaac smiled at the warm hand on his.

“Thanks for the food,” Hector said simply, squeezing his fingers.

Isaac nodded, squeezing back. “Grab some for me as well, won’t you? I’ll get the movie set up.”

The rest of the night went about as smoothly as could be expected with his roommate and his boyfriend spending time with him. The movie--Billy the Kid vs Dracula--was about as ridiculous as its title, Trevor laughing boisterously at the faces said primary villain made. By the time it got around to Dracula getting clocked in the face, Trevor was slumped down on the couch, tears in his eyes from joy. Isaac suspected it was also more humorous after the two extra bottles he drank.

But his distraction allowed for Isaac and Hector to snuggle in closer together, and Isaac enjoyed having his boyfriend relaxed in his arms. He pressed a kiss to Hector’s cheek; The little hitch in breathing made it all the sweeter.

Hector decided to return his kiss by turning his head and nibbling at Isaac’s earlobe. A low, considering hum rumbled in Isaac’s chest. Trevor looked exhausted from both the alcohol and his laughter, slumping further down the couch as the credits began to roll.

“He won’t miss us,” Isaac whispered.

Hector huffed a little laugh, following Isaac’s lead. While Hector cleared some of the dishes to the kitchen, Isaac turned off the movie and grabbed a blanket to cover his roommate. Trevor barely stirred as he was laid down, aside from mumbling, “That’s amazing. Just hit him in the face.”

Isaac patted his shoulder and let him sleep.

He and Hector moved to his room, and after getting comfortable, laid down to sleep. Hector cuddled in close, rubbing up against Isaac. When Isaac let out a questioning grunt, Hector laughed, quietly, and ran his hand down Isaac’s abdomen in question. Isaac breathed a yes.

Hector was quick, but gentle, and Isaac felt himself melting into the bed at the satisfaction and love he felt afterwards.

“I had fun,” Hector said.

“Good,” Isaac mumbled back. “You should visit more often. Or just move in.”

Hector kissed his cheek, the smile obvious against Isaac’s skin.

“Then I guess I’ll show you my cooking skills in the morning.”

“Alright.” And for several quiet, beautiful moments, Isaac simply basked in the warm presence of his boyfriend at his side. Then his eyes shot open. “We didn’t buy any eggs.”

Hector blinked his own eyes open, then brought a hand up to his mouth, body shaking in silenced laughter. Isaac sighed and pinched his hip, enough to make Hector squeak and redouble his laughs. Oh well, Isaac thought. That was a problem for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted something short and cute! ꒰♡ˊ͈ ु꒳ ूˋ͈꒱.⑅*♡ I hope you all had fun reading this!
> 
> And yes, that movie exists, and yes, it's as amazing as it sounds. xD


End file.
